Enzymatic Colorimetric Method
by loafbread
Summary: If there's an award for being in deep shit with the friendzone- Bonnibel would've won already. [Bubbline-AU]


She and Bonnibel had been friends for a very long time.

People thought that they'll gonna marry each other—Bonnibel was against the idea but it wasn't that bad for the raven haired woman who would just laugh whenever people would tease them about it.

Marceline has been eyeing her co-worker, Dianne for a long time now, the silver haired woman who happens to loves breakfast meals at McDonald's never fails to make Marceline's heart flutter every time that they were together.

Bonnibel knows about this of course, being friends with her for a decade.

Marceline smiled at Bonnie who decided to meet up for their Wednesday coffee schedule every 3rd week of the month. It was weird for them to set that kind of date but the both of them has been a magnet of oddity and neither of them denies it.

Bonnibel was wiping herself with a tissue wet with antiseptic—she wanted to be bacteria free whenever she's out—working in the lab full of bacteria and other microorganisms makes her uneasy sometimes. Especially when she's handling the life-threatening ones, Marceline on the other hand works at her music store, she sometimes has gigs here and there and Bonnibel would always be present in attendance.

"What have you been up to lately?" Marceline asked as she leaned back on her seat and grinned at her friend who played with the rims of her teacup, rolling her eyes in the process, "Goodness, Marce—we just met the other day,"

Marceline laughed at the woman who was wearing a teal dress that runs to her knees, "I mean, is there anything new these past few days?" she still was grinning and Bonnibel knew that something was up. With every curve of Marceline's mouth makes—she already knows what it meant, something was up and she was sure of it.

She eyed her friend, weirdly,- narrowing her eyes at her in the process, "You got laid, didn't you?" she raised an eyebrow and Marceline almost chocked, her face turning crimson at the accusation, " _Jesus_ , Bonnibel!" she shook her head, "What the hell?" she chuckled, "I asked Dianne out and she said yes, how rad is that?" she proclaimed, beaming at her friend.

At that statement- Bonnibel's heart skipped a beat. Not that she was happy for her best friend but it was because of something else. Her stomach churned—not wanting to drink the tea that she made Marceline order for the both of them.

She didn't frown though, she fought that _it_ wouldn't show, "How did you manage to ask her out? Hopefully not by speaking gibberish," she teased, hiding the hurt with a soft teasing smile to her friend.

Marceline scowled at her, "Of course not," she defended herself as she drank her coffee, "It was just simple—you know, like out of the blue? I just asked her out if she wanted to go to the movies with me and she said yes," she explained like it was not a big deal but clearly it is—evident enough at the blinding smile she was giving to her pink haired friend.

Bonnibel sighed, "Asking a girl out to the movies is one the worst date ideas, Marceline," she crossed her leg over the other; "You can't talk and you would just sit together in silence. Waste of time," she waved her hand dismissively, Marceline rubbed the back of her neck.

"What should I do then?"

If there was an award for being in deep shit with the friendzone—Bonnibel would've won already, she drank her tea despite her body's disagreement with that motion, she flicked her other hand on the table, gently tapping it, "You guys take a walk or something, if you want, you can take her out to dinner or ice-skating, girls love it when they're being taken care of," she blinked at her suggestion, thinking if it made sense.

Marceline stared at her for a while and she prayed that it didn't show- the _hurt_.

"Would you love that, Bonnie?"

Bonnibel gulped at the question, why is she asking her that? "I'd love to, but I'm not Dianne."

She had met Dianne on several occasions—not that she cared anyway—their workplaces are on the opposite directions.

Marceline bobbed her head, "Right," she paused, as if she was thinking, "Should I take her out in the morning then? She loves breakfast,"

Bonnibel sipped on her tea, "You know her more than I do, Marcy, and I know for a fact that if she likes you then it won't matter what you guys do."

Her raven haired friend stared at her for a while before nodding to herself, "You always know what to say, Bonnie," she crossed her arms and grinned, "I wish you would just date me, you know- we both could be happy," she wiggled her eyebrows at her and Bonnibel rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Marcy.. You're not my type." She retaliated, trying to hide the blush that's been creeping up to her face- she gulped at the sudden nervousness.

They both continued their _'coffee date'_ asking questions about how they were doing and what their plans would be this upcoming weekend. Marceline obviously is busy with her Saturday and she still doesn't have any plans with her Sunday. Bonnibel on the other hand is drowning with her research study and the deadlines that have been slowly crippling her. Still, she said that she was free on both days because to be honest? She doesn't care if she loses her job. She'd rather lose her job than to miss a day to spend with her _friend_ , Marceline.

Lady was as usual, asking her about her unrequited love towards the raven haired woman who in the other hand remained oblivious about the strong attraction towards her by the pink haired beauty.

"What's _Greensleeves_ been up to?" she asked her using the codename she made, Bonnibel rolled her eyes at that, "She's apparently having a date with a certain someone,"

Lady blinked and gasped, "Oh my god, she finally asked _Breakfast Princess_?"

"Stop with the nicknames," Bonnibel shrugged, "Yes—Marcy asked her out to have a _breakfast date_ since she loves breakfast and all,"

Lady rubbed the back of her ear, "That's kind of cute," she pondered, "Breakfast date isn't something that you usually see," she said to herself as her friend frowned, "Whatever—I don't really care." She opened her book leaving Lady smirking all by herself. They met when the both of them were in college. The Korean was just a transferee and as the student council president—Bonnibel was asked to be her guide until she settled in.

"Why can't you just confess to Marceline?" she asked, sipping her tea, "I'm pretty sure that she's also gay for you,"

Bonnibel bit her lip, "Just because she constantly flirts with me doesn't mean she's interested, that's just how her personality is,"

Lady frowned, "I've known you both for 3 years—and I've seen Marceline eye-sexing you when you're not looking—is that how she also is?"

Bonnibel blushed, abashed at her friend's revelation, "What?" she laughed, "she does not!" quickly dismissing the idea as she shook her head, Lady leaned on the table, hands clasped together.

"Whatever you say, Princess—" her friend hummed, smiling innocently at her as she looked outside, Bonnibel grumbled something under her breath as she continued reading her book.

It has been a week since they last saw each other—she couldn't bring herself to reply at Marceline's text messages regarding her successful dates (yes, dates—they're going out) with Dianne. She was happy but at the same time, sad. Marceline's officially dating someone and she didn't even have the chance to tell her how she feels.

Even though she'd known the raven haired woman for 10 years, realized that she liked her 9 years ago, and found out that she was in love just 2 years into the friendship so, she was in deep _shit_ with her best friend for 8 years already. Even though she started dating anyone that she thought that she'd like—she would always and _somehow_ ended up in Marceline's arms at the end of the day.

She doesn't really care, really.

Dianne for Marceline was perfect. She's financially stable, has a house, very intelligent, and also she's very pretty. Bonnibel knew that she exceeds Dianne far more than one could imagine but she couldn't blame Marceline for liking _The Breakfast Princess_ —she couldn't blame Marceline for only seeing her as a friend. Considering the amount of time that they'd spent together.. yeah, it was just only platonic _friendship_ love that Marceline wanted for her. Sure, she could give that.

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes as she crossed her legs. She was in the park where she and Marcy would usually spend their time together. Book about Biostatistics on her lap—and next to her was her cup of chamomile tea.

"Mind if I sit here with you?" a voice all too familiar to Bonnibel asked, she smiled—"No, go away."

The person laughed and sat beside her anyway, "Jeez, so mean," she winked at her and Bonnibel looked away, scowling at Marceline, "How'd you and your girlfriend going?"

"EH, she's fine," Marceline shrugged, this caught the pink haired woman's attention as she looked at her—Marceline is still the same scrappy Marceline that she met a week ago, she furrowed her eyebrows. "You didn't get laid," she muttered.

Marceline blushed as she made a disgusted face, " _Jesus H. Christ!_ " she cursed, "I'm not all about getting laid!" she defended, elbowing Bonnie who laughed, "Sure, you aren't," she rolled her eyes, "What happened?"

Marceline hung her head low as she sighed wistfully, "She wanted to settle in with me,"

"Already?"

Marceline glanced at her and nodded, "Yeah—I wanted to take things slow but she wanted the opposite—we're now talking about marriage and moving in together, like, I can't even fix a _goddamn_ light bulb!"

"Have you told her about what you want?" she inquired at her best friend who only nodded, "Yeah, she told me that if I wanted to make this relationship last, I should respect her decision."

Bonnibel's eyebrows were raised, "She said she wanted to get married, right?" she asked, Marceline bobbed her head as a response, "Marceline—does she know about your family business?"

Marceline's eyes widened at the realization, " _Holy shit,_ " her mouth gaped, "When she found out about Nightosphere—she wanted to marry me right away!"

Bonnibel sighed, "How many times have I told you to keep that mouth of yours shut? People would do anything for money, Marceline,"

The raven haired woman nodded, "Damn it, but what if she just loves me that much that she wanted to marry me already?"

"That's a possibility; do you want me to do a background check on her?"

Marceline smiled, "I know I could count on you, Bonnie."

"Yeah, whatever," she dismissively waved her hand at her.

Background checks meaning doing the science of deduction on her. Bonnibel knew how it works—just by looking at a person she could check who this person was and their personality. After watching Sherlock Holmes, she got intrigued and learned it. It was useful now in determining if someone is true to her or not- it was sometimes fun to manipulate people with it.

"Bonnibel! We meet again!" Dianne greeted her as she offered her hand at her, Bonnibel's eyes quickly landed on her hand—there was a tan on her ring finger and she squinted her eyes at that. Dianne was wearing a yellow dress, hugging her curves perfectly, her silver colored hair was running to her back and her eyes landed on her knees—they were red. She deduced that either she's religious or she sucked a certain someone before meeting them.

After shaking her hand she enveloped Dianne in a hug and true enough, her hair smelled bleach-y and she grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Marceline asked, Bonnibel remained standing as she glared at Dianne.

She doesn't need to further deduce this woman in front of her. She looked at Marceline, "Do you really want me to do this?"

Dianne tilted her head, "Do what?"

Marceline nodded, "Go ahead, Bon—I'm listening," she intently said as she sat on her seat, Bonnibel followed and Dianne was about to sit down when Bonnibel stopped her. "Don't, you might want to get out after hearing what I'm about to say."

Dianne stood still; eyes were searching for answers as she stared at her girlfriend.

"You are married—probably newly-wed to a man who's always away from work," she started, Dianne's eyes widened, crossing her arms, "I beg your pardon?"

"Show Marceline your right hand,"

Dianne did at what she was told and offered it to Marceline who examined it.

"there's a tan in your ring finger meaning the ring has been there for a long time, preferably a month or so, your knees are red—it's probably because you're religious or you went down with a certain someone that isn't Marceline since she was with me this morning—I had my doubts since I didn't want to judge you and all but when I hugged you, you smelled like bleach. We all know what a sperm would smell like, right?" she raised her eyebrows at woman who was fuming, "You believe this woman?" she asked Marceline lets go of her hand and nodded, "I've known her for _a decade_ , babe," she winked.

"I apparently know who your husband is," she smiled sweetly, "Hubert Schnapps, a businessman whose most of his businesses were already declared bankrupt—I know because there were men following you around when you entered this café," she looked outside and saw men who immediately scattered. "I'd know because of this," she showed her phone which was directly connected to the CCTVs outside and inside of the shop. "I found out about it when you got out of the car that sent you here—the plate number gave it all away."

She ended her dialogue with a sip from her coffee, "AH, coffee tastes better with the truth," she laughed. Marceline shook her head and said, "Off you go, we're over."

Dianne, speechless, immediately ran away from the scene. The two of them were silent for a while before looking at each other and laughed.

"The look on her face was gold!" Marceline added in between laughs, Bonnibel stopped laughing and looked at her friend worriedly, "Will you be okay though? I'm sorry if I have to do that,"

Marceline smiled at her, "I'm already seeing someone, so yeah—it's okay," she shrugged, Bonnibel's stomach churned. _Another one?_ "Already?"

"Yeah, I've been seeing her for a long time now and I'm just waiting for the right moment to ask her to marry me."

Bonnibel blinked, finally getting what she meant. "Marceline, what is this?"

"Bonnie, I've been trying my best to not like you by dating several women who are only after me for money or for the good sex," she shrugged as she smiled cockily. "I couldn't blame them for the latter though," she winked. Bonnibel huffed in frustration, trying to hide the smile that her face is making.

"I met you when we were still 15—I was that rebel kid without a cause and you were just that epitome of perfection and anything in between, so when people found out that we were friends all of them didn't believe it. I shared with you a lot of memories and a huge chunk of my life, because of you, I pursued my college degree despite of people's prejudice against me- you shaped my life into something that I didn't expect that it would be and for that I'm thankful." She grinned, "I fell in love with the way you touched me without using your hands and I think it's the most beautiful thing ever—next to you, of course," she beamed, as she stands up, kneeled in front of her on one knee and took out a ring from her breast pocket, "I know that you're in love with me—Lady told me so," she thumbed at her Korean friend who waved innocently at her. (she apparently was just seated next to their table)

"All of our friends know that I've been in love with you for the longest time, Bonnie. And this time, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She closed her eyes for a moment as she looked at her and asked the question that she's been meaning to ask ever since she first saw Bonnie 10 years ago.

"Will you marry me, Princess?"

Then she realized that the people inside the coffee shop were their friends, they started clapping and cheering that she'd say yes.

" _Come on, Bonnie!"_

" _Say yes!"_

" _We all know you've been waiting for this!"_

"Yes, you idiot!" she managed to say as Marceline slipped the ring on her finger and smirked, "Why did I even ask you that? I was expecting that you'd say yes anyway," she stands up, pulled Bonnibel towards her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Took you long enough to ask a girl to marry you, shame," she teased, Marceline scowled at her as she caressed her crimson cheek (she was blushing hard) "Finally!" she shouted at the people, "I'm getting laid tonight!"

This caused Bonnibel to shriek in embarrassment as she playfully jabbed Marceline on the shoulder, their friends were cheering and chanting about Marceline getting laid by the prettiest woman who ever existed (she'd bet on her life that Marceline actually paid them for that)

"Seriously? All you could ever think of is getting laid?" she wrapped her arms around her fiancée's neck who licked her lips, "Bonnie, I think a lot of things when I'm with you." She said, "but getting laid is probably the most awesome idea since I'll be doing it with someone that I love."

Bonnibel grinned, as she leaned in closer and kissed Marceline full on the lips.

They both pulled back, Marceline kissed her again and smirked, "That's a start."


End file.
